The X-Files: Mulder and Scully's wedding
by bob parley
Summary: Taking place between season 8 and The X-Files: The Next Generation season 1, this is how Mulder and Scully got married and loads of other stuff happened.
1. Proposal

Mulder was the happiest he had been in a very long time. Over the past year, he had: died, came back to life, found out Scully was pregnant with his child, encountered his arch nemesis (his biggest enemy was dead) and fought the super soldiers. But that was all over now. His main enemy was dead, the super soldiers were gone and he and Scully's child: William, had no powers and was just a normal child.

Currently, he and Scully were kissing in her apartment and only broke away for oxygen, when he noticed William was asleep.

"I'll put him in his bed." Scully said, Mulder nodded as he gave her William.

As Scully was putting William to bed, Mulder felt nervous about what he was about to do. It was something he was planning for a while (which was why he moved back into his apartment, rather than move in with Scully), but he was nervous about Scully's answer.

But when Scully came back, Mulder sank to his knees.

"Mulder?" Scully asked, very concerned.

"Dana Katherine Scully, special agent, medical doctor, best friend, woman of my dreams and love of my life, will you marry me?"

Tears came out of Scully's eyes. "Yes, I will."

Mulder smiled as he stood up, slid the ring onto Scully's finger and kissed her. They could both feel the raw passion as Scully wrapped her legs around Mulder and they both slowly moved towards the bed.

Mulder slowly laid Scully onto the bed and removed her clothes while Scully did the same to him. They were both naked within a minute.

"Oh Mulder" Scully moaned as Mulder slowly laid kisses all around her body, causing him to smile. The last time they had sex, was shortly before he was abducted. By the time he was returned, she was heavily pregnant and unable to have sex.

"Oh Scully" Mulder moaned as he quickly entered her while massaging Scully's breasts, he had been waiting to do this again for so long.

They both came within a minute, screaming loudly into pillows to avoid waking William before slowly laying down on the bed, panting heavily.

"I love you." Mulder panted.

"I love you too." Scully replied, laying her head down on Mulder's chest and they both fell asleep, happy and content.


	2. Telling good people

The Next morning...

Mulder was eating breakfast and Scully was breast-feeding William.

"So, how are we going to tell everybody the good news?" Mulder asked.

"I'll call my mum, you let the Gunmen know and we'll see about anyone else." Scully explained.

"Alright. I'll start moving my stuff over here, I think it's a bit silly that I didn't move in with you already." Mulder mused. "If it wasn't for the fact I paid for rent a year in advance, I would have moved in with you."

"I know." Scully nodded. They kissed each other before Mulder left. Scully got up and picked up the phone before calling her mum.

"Hello?" Asked Margaret Scully.

"It's Dana." Scully answered.

"Hi Dana, how's William?" Asked Margret Scully.

"He's fine." Scully answered. "Anyway, I'm engaged."

"To Fox?" Margaret sounded shocked.

"No mom…to Assistant Director Skinner…" Scully laughed. "Of course to Fox mom, do you really think I'd marry anyone else?"

Margaret was silent for a moment. "Finally!

* * *

While Scully and her mum were discussing the important details, Mulder was visiting the Lone Gunmen.

"So I have some news..." Mulder began.

"You can't be serious?" Byers asked.

"No fucking way!" Langley cried.

Frohike couldn't speak from shock and just pointed at Mulder's finger, with his engagement ring.

Mulder smiled. "Oh I am serious."

They all hugged each other.

"Thank God you finally pulled your head out of your ass!" Byers joked, causing everyone to laugh.

Nobody dared to mention that Mulder had been briefly married to Diana 'the bitch' Fowly in 1990, short enough for it to be annulled. But everybody had forgiven Mulder for it, since he was young and lonely and stupid. By the time they had reunited 8 years later, Mulder became emotional and irrational. The only consultation, was that she was dead, allowing Mulder to move in and get together with Scully. And Diana was never mentioned again.

* * *

Afterwards, Mulder went to his apartment and gathered all his stuff (which was much smaller than it used to be, since he gave his porn stash to the Gunmen when he and Scully got together), before leaving for the last time and moved into to Scully's apartment. Scully made sure William was asleep before going off and visiting Skinner at the office.

"Mulder, Scully, nice to William looks healthy." Skinner commented.

"Thank you sir," Scully said. "Anyway, me and Mulder are engaged!"

Skinner smiled. "About damn time."

"Anyway." Scully continued. "We've been thinking about the future and we have decided that it would be best if I left the FBI and worked elsewhere."

"Where?"

"We're not sure, but money's not an issue for the time being." Mulder explained. "Since my parents were quite rich, and their both dead, I got all their inheritance. I put the money in a safe place if something bad happened to me, which it did. After I was safe, I retrieved the money and now I'm rich, which is why I didn't even try to look for a job after Kersh fired me."

Skinner was shocked. "I never thought you would give up the X-Files."

Mulder shrugged. "Well, ever since I came back, I've realized something: I don't need the X-Files anymore. My personal investment in it is now non-existent since I've solved all the mysteries I want to. Besides, it's in safe hands with Doggett and Reyes."

"Speaking of which..." Skinner indicated to Mulder and Scully to turn around. They did and saw Alvin Kersh being led through the hallway in handcuffs by multiple agents, including Reyes and Doggett.

"The security tapes of the nights of us fighting the super soldiers and Billy Miles were misplaced, but were recovered and will be used in the upcoming trial." Skinner said. "He will pay for everything he's put you through."

Mulder and Scully nodded, with Scully deciding to tell Mulder about the dreams soon.


	3. Telling bad people

Margaret Scully was nervous. After she had finished talking with Dana, she had informed Charlie about the wedding. She hadn't seen Charlie since her Melissa's funeral, since Charlie had been estranged from the rest of the family for years because of reasons Margaret couldn't remember, she was just happy Charlie had agreed to show up for the wedding. Now she had to tell her other son about it: Bill Scully JR. Bill had hated Mulder even before he had met him. While Bill's concern for Dana was in the right place, his actions were not. The way that he confronted Mulder while Dana was dying was unforgivable, he hadn't seen Dana since the whole thing with Emily, and wasn't aware of Dana's pregnancy. While Margaret wasn't happy about it, Dana pointed out Bill would probably act even worse towards Mulder, so she kept quiet about it.

Bill wasn't even aware that Fox had apparently died and came back to life (which the FBI had covered up as being part of an undercover mission, as well as the abduction), Margaret didn't understand either, so she decided to ignore it. Besides, everything was fine now, and that's all that mattered.

Margaret had been shipping Mulder and Scully together for years, just like Melissa had before she had been killed. It took everything in her to not set them up on a blind date, but she didn't have to. She had figured it out after Fox and Dana had been working together for 6 or 7 years, and Dana had been looking happier. While she tried to hid it under a mask of professionalism, Margaret had noticed that she was smiling more than usual, but said nothing to avoid Dana being uncomfortable.

But now, Margaret had to tell Bill about it. Besides, Bill was the only one who could give Dana away at the wedding, since her father was now dead.

Margaret picked up the phone and dialed Bill's number. It rang a few times before it stopped. "Hello?" Asked Bill.

"Hi Bill, it's you Mum." Margaret said, deciding to make sure Bill is calm before talking about anything else.

"Oh hi mum, how are you?" Bill asked.

 _Defiantly calm_ Margaret thought. "Well I have some news, it's about Dana..."

Bill became concerned immediately. "Is she OK"?

 _At least he's not overeating, yet_ Margaret thought. "She's fine, she recently gave birth to her child."

She could Bill stuttering for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. "What!?"

"Don't worry, Dana and the baby's fine." Margaret assured him.

"Who's the father?" Bill asked, Margaret couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"Fox."

"Fox!?" Bill all but shouted. "I thought Dana was stupid enough to stay as his partner in the FBI, but now she's had his baby!? What's she going going to do next, marry him!?"

"They got engaged this afternoon." Margaret deadpanned.

"WTF!?" Bill practically shouted. "At least tell me she's no longer in the FBI."

"She resigned earlier today." Margaret explained. "She's going to marry Fox and you need to give her away at the wedding because nobody else can. And if you don't, I'm cutting you out of my will." She threatened.

Bill sighed exasperatedly. "Fine."

Margaret smiled."Thank you."

She hung up, not aware that Bill was busy thinking of a plan to cancel the wedding and separate Mulder and Scully forever.


	4. The dreams

Later that night...

Mulder and Scully were spooning in their bed after William fell asleep.

"Mulder." Scully whispered.

"Scully?" Mulder whispered back.

"A few nights after you were gone, I had a visitor."

Mulder grew concerned. "Who?"

"He called himself the dream lord." Scully explained. "He said that in exchange of me giving him my immortality, I would have horrific nightmares."

 _So she was immortal after all_ Mulder thought. "What were the dreams about?"

"It was awful. It was a world full of inconsistencies, everyone acting like idiots and time repeating itself." Scully explained. "But that's not happening, I bribed the security guard to hide the security tapes in case somebody tried to steal them." Scully explained. She didn't tell Mulder about CSM being William's father, as that's something Mulder didn't need to know. Besides, she did a DNA test and confirmed that William was Mulder's child and not some experiment.

"Well, do you still have the dreams?" Mulder asked.

"No."

"Well, as least you don't have to put with them anymore."

Mulder and Scully smiled before going to sleep.


	5. Telling more good people

The next day...

There was a knock on the door of Mulder and Scully's apartment and Mulder answered, It was Doggett and Reyes.

"Oh hi guys." Mulder said, letting them in.

"We heard that you visited Skinner yesterday while we were arresting Kersh." Doggett mentioned.

"Oh we were just telling him the happy news." Mulder explained.

"What happy news?" Reyes asked.

"That me and Mulder are getting married!" Scully exclaimed, showing off her ring.

"Congratulations!" Doggett exclaimed.

"About time, I've been shipping you too ever since I met both you!" Reyes exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

 **Happy 25th anniversary X-Files!**


	6. Good future plans

After the laughing died down, everyone sat down to have dinner.

"So have you decided when the wedding is going to happen?" Reyes asked.

"Not yet, we will soon though." Scully replied.

"Anyway, we're going to be interrogating Kursh tomorrow to see what he knows." Doggett mentioned.

"He's going to pay for what he's put me and Scully through." Mulder hissed.

Scully put her hand over Mulder's and that calmed him down.

Deciding to lighten the mood, Reyes spoke up. "So are you going to stay here, or are you going to move away. If you ask me, this place is a bit small for all 3 of you."

"There's an unremarkable house in Virginia that looks ideal for us." Mulder commented.

Reyes nodded as the they continued to eat dinner.


	7. Bad future plans

_Later that same night..._

Bill looked at the FBI agent he had found and recruited. More accurately,this was an FBI agent whose career were all ruined because of Mulder and Scully: Tom Colton was fired from the Violent Crimes Section because of Mulder and Scully's handling of the Tooms case. Shortly thereafter he was reassigned to the White-Collar Crime section at the Sioux Falls Bureau.

Bill had considered getting Peyton Ritter, but he wasn't ready to confront the guy who almost killed his sister by accident.

"So, MR and MRS Spooky had a baby and are getting married? I wonder what took them so long?"

Bill Sighed. "Dana can still have a life away from Mulder."

Tom nodded. "So what do you have in mind?"

Bill stood up. "Mulder is going to have an accident."

* * *

As Bill and Tom were scheming, they were unaware that the Lone Gunmen were listening to them. They had been spying on Bill ever since Mulder told them he and Scully were getting married, as they knew from Mulder that Bill hated him.

"So, our fears are confirmed." Langley said.

"What are we going to do?" Frohike asked. "We can't tell Dana because she will be upset, which is also why we can't have Bill arrested."

Byers spoke up. "We're going to need Agent Doggett's help."

Frohike typed on the computer. "And he recently got himself a new partner: Monica Reyes. She is quite a chickadee herself."


	8. Other plans

The next day...

Doggett entered the Lone Gunmen's lair with Reyes in tow.

"All right, what's so important that you had to see me and Monica immediately, but not Mulder and Scully?" Doggett asked.

The Gunmen observed Reyes but said nothing as they played the audio tape of the meeting between Bill Scully and Tom Colton.

"I got the impression that Bill hated Mulder, judging by the fact Scully didn't tell him about Mulder's disappearance and death, as well as the fact she was pregnant, but this much?" Doggett asked in disbelief.

"What are we supposed to do?" Reyes asked. "We can't turn him in, otherwise Scully will be upset and the wedding will be delayed!"

"But we can't just let him kill Mulder!" Forhike cried out.

Byers had an idea. "We simply foil their plan."

Langley looked at him. "How?"

"Since their plans involve Mulder's car, we just give him some car trouble." Byers explained.

Langley then picked up on the idea. "Then we dig up dirt on Colton and have him arrested."

The five then began to discuss their plans to prevent Bill Scully and Tom Colton from stopping Fox Mulder and Dana Scully from getting married.


	9. A new home

Later that day...

"We're here!" Mulder announced, waking Scully up.

They had been driving for an hour to an unremarkable house in West Virginia. Leaving William with Scully's mother, Mulder and Scully had gone off to check out the house. A simple, two story house that was on a large property.

Getting out of the car, the 2 walked around the house. It was larger than their 2 apartments combined and it was so unremarkable, it was fantastic.

"I think this place will do." Mulder said when he and Scully had finished exploring the house.

"You think?" Scully asked.

Mulder nodded. "There's no neighbors for miles so we don't have to worry about being disturbed and we have a large enough property for us to make an entire playground for William without having to worry about him going missing or being bullied by other children."

Scully nodded and they went back to the car to contact the owner and buy the house, Mulder mused. "It's is a shame my car broke down, I just hope it gets fixed soon."


	10. Things looking up

_Meanwhile, in another location_

"I can't believe it!" Tom shouted. "The engine was broken! I had cut the brakes in hoping the car would crash, blow up and kill Mulder!"

Suddenly, Doggett and Reyes burst into the room.

"Tom Colton, your under arrest for conspiracy to commit the murder of Fox Mulder."

"Damnit!" Tom screamed as Doggett and Reyes took him away.


	11. Confrontation

_A day later.. outside a generic bar..._

Bill was mad. His attempt to kill Mulder had failed and his partner was in prison on charges to commit murder, and some corruption charges. Bill had no idea why he wasn't arrested, but he was still worried. He was parked outside a bar and decided to have a drink to calm his mind and think of a new plan.

but before he could do that, 2 people came into his car. A man and a woman.

"Who are you people!?" Bill demanded.

"I'm Special agent John Doggett, and that's my partner Monica Reyes." The man introduced himself. "And we're the ones who arrested Tom for trying to kill Mulder."

Bill groaned. "And let me guess, your here to arrest me?"

"Usually we would, but we don't want to upset Dana and ruin the wedding." Reyes explained. "So we're here to convince you to stop being such an asshole and leave Dana and Fox alone."

Bill laughed. "That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard! I can't get why that asshole won't leave her alone."

Reyes mentally gasped. "Because they love each other to death. They could be dumped at opposite ends of the world, blindfolded, bound, and gagged, and they'd still find their way back to each other."

"He manipulated her into loving him, and now she's had his child!?" Bill exclaimed. "What did he do next? Run away for a few months and not return until shortly before she gave birth?"

"No. He was abducted and left in a coma for 3 months." Doggett explained. He wisely decided not to mention Mulder's absurd death and resurrection, because apparently, nobody bothered doing an autopsy on the body and checked for a pulse. Although, the super soldiers probably had something to do with it.

"Ha! And he probably only came back to gain parental leave money!" Bill said.

"No. He came back because Dana Scully is his reason for living, and nothing can change that." Reyes tried one final time.

"This is a waste of time." Bill grumbled as he started to open the door.

Reyes quickly pulled out an instant hypnotic device the Lone Gunman had created for her and fired it at Bill, who stopped.

"You will stop treating Mulder like crap. You don't have to like him, but you don't have to shove it in his face every time you meet him." Reyes demanded.

Bill nodded.

"So you will not report this incident to anyone, you will go home and forget this ever happened and you will not ruin the wedding." Reyes commanded.

Bill nodded again.

Doggett and Reyes got out of the car as Bill walked off.

"I can't believe that thing works." Doggett said.

"Well unlike you, I have an open mind." Reyes shot back.

Doggett wasn't ready to have this conversation, so he changed the subject. "I just hope this wedding goes ahead like planned."

Reyes nodded. "Me too."

* * *

 **Authors note: Will the wedding go ahead like planned? Find out next time!**


	12. The wedding itself

_A month later.. inside a church..._

Mulder had never felt more nervous in his life. Here he was, about to marry the love of his life: Dana Katherine Scully, in a church nonetheless. Growing up, Mulder had never been able to accept religion. How ironic, a man dedicated to chasing the supernatural was skeptical of a higher power. But he just didn't like the idea that his actions were being decided by an omnipotent power. Wherever it be god, or gods, he just couldn't understand why he would fully dedicate himself to just one being, and being so impacted by them in such a powerful way.

But then he met Scully, and then he understood why. Day by day, she became the most important thing in his life. She was what prevented him from falling into the darkness completely and her light eventually pulled him out completely. It was only when their son was born, was when he could accept the fact that god existed. Saying a silent prayer, he exited the bathroom and stood on the altar.

His best man Skinner was waiting for him. "Scully's just in the bathroom, are you ready?"

Mulder nodded. "I am. I just don't think words can ever do our love justice, considering that she's the only person who has ever shown me pure, unconditional love."

Skinner pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Mulder. "As someone who's observed you two slowly falling in love ever since I've met you two, and as someone who's already been married once, here's a few pointers.

Mulder smiled as he read the paper. "Thank you, I knew there was a reason why I picked you as my best man."

"I thought it was because you couldn't decide on which one of the Lone Gunmen you wanted, and you didn't want any of them to feel jealous of each other, so you chose me as a substitute." Skinner reminded him.

Mulder smiled as he looked at the Lone Gunmen, sitting in the front rows. "Yeah, that was probably it."

Scully was feeling equally nervous. If somebody had told her that she and Mulder would get married someday when she first met him in the basement all those years ago, she would have called you crazy. But over the years, she had slowly fallen for him. The self deprecation, the puppy dog eyes, the hair, the strong jaw, it turned her on like crazy. The fact that he was the most nonjudgmental, understanding person in the world helped. The fact that they got together, really wasn't a surprise in hindsight.

Mulder also showed her things she thought she would never see. Had she followed her original plan (gone into a career of medicine), then she never would have got to experience some of the greatest things she had ever experienced, gone through things only Mulder would understand and it had all been worth it in the end, ignoring all the pointless death of course.

In a way, it was like God, or some other higher power, had gone through all of this to bring her and Mulder together. It was her romantic failures that led her to joining the FBI, and it was Mulder's romantic failures that brought him closer to Scully and it had all worked out in the end, proving that they were soulmates.

Exiting the bathroom, she was joined by her 2 bridesmaids: Tara (Bill's wife) and Monica Reyes.

"Are you ready?" Tara asked.

Scully nodded. Sensing her nervousness Reyes put her hands on Scully's souldurs. "Don't worry, when I first met you 2, I knew you were the best couple in existence."

Scully gave her an are-you-serious look.

Reyes shrugged. "If 2 people are in love with each other, than nothing, not even death, can change that." She said, giving Scully a piece of paper.

Scully read the paper and nodded. "Let's go."

As she walked down the aisle, with Bill giving her away, Scully looked at the people who attended.

On the left, was everyone from her family in attendance: her mum, Bill's children and even Charlie (her brother was had grown estranged from the family years ago) and his family.

On the right: was everyone in attendance for Mulder. John Doggett, the Lone Gunmen and some friends of theirs that Scully had never met (although Mulder had met the intern once).

On on the altar, was Mulder, with his best man Skinner standing there, and the priest being Father McCue.

Stepping onto the altar, Father McCue read out a load of stuff before getting onto the vows, Scully read hers first. "Mulder, I have struggled with what to say to you today. A few words couldn't possible express my feelings for you, what you mean to me. I love you so very, very much, and when I look back at the journey we have shared, I can't believe we have come to this place. Mulder, you are my best friend, my soulmate, and my partner in life. I am… I feel so thankful to be by your side, together facing all things that come our way. Your passion – and compassion – your integrity, your strength, and your unwavering desire to seek and find the deep truths of the universe have enriched my life and changed me for the better. I commit myself to you, to walk by your side, to strive to be a help and not a hindrance to you, to share all of my joys and my struggles with you, and to be a constant ally and a safe place for you. With me you can find your family."

Mulder was getting emotional, but he was able to keep them under control as he read out his vows. "Scully… Dana… I remember like it was yesterday the first time we met. I knew almost immediately that you were the smartest person I had ever known, that was clear, but what I learned, over time, was that you're also the most caring, the most empathetic, and the kindest person I've ever known too. You are honest, disciplined, feisty and you fight with ferocity for the people and the causes you care about. I've never known anyone like you, Scully, and I am amazed, every day, that you have been with me on this journey, and are choosing to continue this journey with me no matter what comes our way. And seeing you as a mother, and to experience a whole new kind of journey – as a family – with you. I once said that you are my constant, and my touchstone. Scully, you are all of that, and more. I promise today to be that for you, too, for the rest of my life."

Scully felt like crying in joy, but not yet. As they exchanged rings, Father McCue asked them if they agreed to be together until death separated them. They both said "I do." and then they were pronounced married and they kissed.

Everyone cheered in celebration. Even William (who Scully's mum was looking after), seemed to be cheering.

It was truly a wonderful day.


	13. Wedding reception

_Later, at the post-wedding party..._

The wedding reception was in full swing. Everyone was talking to each other and just having a good time.

Reyes walked over to Doggett. "Thanks for helping me write Dana's wedding vows."

Doggett shrugged. "Well being married before does help, even if it didn't last." He said solemnly.

Reyes hugged him. "You'll find love again some day."

As Reyes walked off, a familiar voice appeared. "I'm so happy right now!"

Doggett turned and was surprised. "Agent Harrison!?"

Leyla Harrison giggled! "Yeah, that's me!"

She was obviously drunk. "Why were you invited? You've only met Mulder and Scully once."

She shrugged. "Well if it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have been able to get away with all the cases they were able to."

Doggett nodded. "Then how come I didn't see you during the wedding?"

"I was hiding in between the Scully family members, if I was any closer, I probably would have had an orgasm from how happy that these 2 people, which I have spent the last 8-9 years shipping, have finally gotten married!" Harrison almost screamed.

"OK?" Doggett replied, as he wasn't quite sure how to respond.

"Anyway, I'm going to go meet everyone else, I look forward to making sure that you and Reyes get away with as much stuff and shipping you too!" Harrison said before wandering off.

Before Doggett could begin to comprehend what just happened, Mulder made an announcement. "I just want to thank all of you, for being there for me and Scully all these years. While it hasn't been easy, it has paid off in the end and we are going to have our honeymoon in hawaii!"

Everyone cheered. Doggett looked around and saw how while this event signified the end of an era, and a beginning of a new one. And he was looking forward to seeing how it worked out.

* * *

 **Author's note: I will write a honeymoon story at some point. And if your wondering where William is, Scully's mother is holding him and making sure to keep him calm as to avoid him crying and potentially ruining the whole day.**


End file.
